


Pretty Boy

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angry Sex, Letocest, M/M, One Shot, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk





	Pretty Boy

The slamming door of the lab was loud enough to make everyone jump.   
Jared was pissed. Nothing had gone right tonight, and of course he let all the blame rest on his own broad shoulders.   
Shannon quietly slipped past Tomo and the others and headed to find his brother.   
It didn't take long to locate him. All he had to do was follow the trail of clothing dropped on the floor that led to his bedroom.   
"You wanna not act like an ass Jared?" Shannon growled   
Jared was now in a pair of pajama pants with his hair pulled up sitting on the edge of the bed.   
"Fuck you Shannon!" He yelled causing Shannon to wince at the words inflicted upon him.   
"Hey!" Shannon defended "Those people downstairs busted their ass for you and the way repay them is by acting like an asshole and throwing shit around. You're like a fucking two year old having a tantrum"  
Jared had had enough. He stood up and faced his older brother ready for a war of words that had been building all night.   
"I didn't see you worried about anything. You stayed in your pretty boy bubble acting like our asses weren't on the line for this"   
"Pretty boy?" Shannon replied shocked.   
Shannon walked around to the back of his younger sibling and clenched his fingers on the back of his neck.   
Jared stiffened as he felt Shannon lean in to his ear.   
"I think" Shannon whispered "you've got it all wrong. Because I seem to remember someone biting their pillow when they had my cock in their tight little ass. Every time poor baby brother throws fit, it's big brother Shannon's job to fuck the pain away. Am I right?"  
Jared nodded slowly.   
"That's what I thought." Shannon continued.   
Shannon led his brother back to the edge of the bed getting him in to an all to familiar position.   
Now on all fours, Jared buried his face in to the bed anticipating what was to come.   
Shannon knelt behind him leaning down to kiss the back of Jared's neck and tracing his fingers down his brother's spine. He let his long fingers slip beneath Jared's pajama pants pulling them down so they were now puddled around his knees.   
"Poor little Jared." Shannon said lowly as he traced the curves of his brother's now bare ass with his palm. "Little lost boy with daddy issues that throws a tantrum when he doesn't get his way".   
The sting of Shannon's words were emphasized with the sting of a slap to his bottom. Jared's body tensed at the sound of Shannon's pants being undone but his own prick was dripping and aching to be touched.   
Shannon began stroking himself tracing Jared's entrance with his cock.   
"He likes to buck up to his older brother. Makes him feel all big and bad, calling him a pretty boy... Mmm" Shannon teased, spitting into his hand readying himself to pound in to Jared.   
Jared cried out slightly shocked at the initial thrust of Shannon inside him. The twinge of pain wasn't what he was used to. Normally Shannon was slow and controlled in his movements but tonight, Jared had pissed him off and he was going to pay.   
Another quick sting of Shannon's palm spread pain down his thighs as Shannon continued to drive himself harder.   
"You like this pretty boy cock don't you?" He growled  
Jared's only response was a soft, whiny moan as the pain gave way to pleasure. Jared reached his hand down toward his own prick and began to take hold. Spreading his pre-cum across the head, he began to moan more as his brother's dug in to the flesh of his hips driving him down harder on to him.   
"That's it baby brother." Shannon groaned now leaning in to him so that he was practically laying on top of the moaning Leto.   
Shannon began to drive himself deeper picking up his pace. Jared had insulted him, and his tantrum like outburst was inexcusable.   
He grunted deeply as his balls began slapping against his brother's Beads of sweat now formed on the older Leto's brow as he dealt another slap to Jared's as a reminder of who was in control.   
The familiar signals of his impending orgasm were beginning at the base of his cock as he took a handful of Jared's hair and slowed himself to enjoy every second of it.   
Groaning in to Jared's ear he let himself cum inside him as Jared began to stroke himself harder.   
Pulling out his spent cock, he guided Jared on to his back and knelt down to him.   
"Awww. You want big brother to help with that." He said mockingly as he grasped his swollen prick.   
Jared's head rolled back as he was engulfed by his brother's mouth.  
Shannon bobbed his head up and down Jared's cock as he sighed beneath him. Propping himself up on his elbows he watched Shannon going to work as he felt his own orgasm nearing.   
"Mmm. Suck it Shan." Jared moaned.   
Shannon removed himself from the cock in his mouth with slick sounding pop. Jared now felt his brother's fingers wrap around his neck as his head was now being pushed down on to the bed. Shannon's honey hued eyes stared in to Jared's blue pools as he leaned down toward him.   
"Shut up Jared. You wanna cum?" He bellowed as Jared nodded his eyes now wide with fear and lust.   
"Then shut the fuck up." He said releasing his grip and going back to meet Jared's dick.   
Shannon continued to work his brother with his mouth while gently rolling Jared's balls.   
Jared's moans began to get deeper as he neared completion. While taking all of his brother in to his mouth, Shannon slipped a slender finger in to Jared's ass making him release his cum in to Shannon's mouth.   
Shannon cleaned the mess Jared made, swallowing all the bits of him that he could and making sure that Jared was satisfied.   
Waves of comfort and release washed over Jared as he finally finished.   
Shannon leaned up to his younger sibling giving him a deep satisfying kiss allowing Jared to taste himself.   
"Feel better?" He asked finally breaking the kiss.   
Jared nodded in return.   
"Good." Shannon acknowledged standing and tucking himself away.   
"Now go clean yourself up and get to bed. We have a lot of shit to deal with tomorrow."


End file.
